Just a Chaotic Party
by GiVe-ME-BaCk-MY-ToOtHbRuSh
Summary: Mizuki plans party. Mizuki passes out invitations. Strange stuff happens during that time. Many different issues occur prior to and at the party. Supposed to be funny. At least to me. Dangit, just read the better summary inside. :P


**Just a (Chaotic) Party **

Disclaimer: Me no own.

**A/N:** My second fanfic. My first one's not even done yet. This story isn't supposed to mean anything. It's just fun, you know? For me and you. Well, at least for me. Here's the damn summary you brownies (that's supposed to be a compliment. I like brownies.) :

_Mizuki just invited all her friends for a simple get-together in Dorm 2's cafeteria on a typical weekend. (Even though they meet each other there every meal.) But what does she do when squirrels suddenly invade the whole cafeteria on the day of the party? And why is everyone passing Sano's toothbrush around the whole place? Where's Kayashima's "lucky," pink, bunny slippers? And what the hell; who's frog keeps hopping in the hallway?_

I dunno if there are any OOC if we're talking about the manga (never read it. I will though), but I know the characters from the Taiwanese Drama (which is close, right?). I would say Minami is going to be a little bit...peppier? As for everyone else...they have two sides to their personalities. That's all I'll say. Find out 4 yourself.

So read. reprehend. rave. review. Do what you feel like.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Encounter with a Frog**

Everything was going as planned:

All the invitations were finished, the pizza was already pre-ordered, and the cafeteria mildly decorated; all that was left to do was to spread the good news. (What's that supposed to mean...the Bible?) But then you wonder: Shouldn't the invitations be pasted out before the night of the party?

Mizuki Ashiya asked herself this.

_'Psh, just screw it,'_ her hardheaded mind told her without hesitation. She stacked the invitations together in her hands (there were quite a few) and slammed the ends on the table, lining them up. Fearing about giving out the invites late wasn't going to stop her from partying. (**Mizuki**...a party animal?...sure sure...) She stood up from the desk in her room to skip out the door, all the while, humming a somewhat merry tune. At least she knew her faithful friend, Nakatsu wouldn't turn her down...right?

Reaching out her hands to turn the knob, she froze when it automatically swung open for her.

_'What the hell? Defying the force of gravity?'_

Looking up she saw a much much too happy Nakatsu, standing just inches away from her.

_'Well speak of the devil...'_ the same voice in her head muttered. Mizuki shot a gentle and friendly smile at him.

"Oh, hey! Whatsup' Nakatsu?" her external self exclaimed.

"Umm, nothing much, really!!" he laughed back with such a too-goody tone that's just down right impossible to describe here. Mizuki's grin grew bigger.

_'Then #&$! off will ya, bub?'_ Wait, wasn't she supposed to invite him...not be mean to him?

"There's just one thing, though..." he began, reducing the blinding cheerfulness he once had.

Mizuki waited patiently, noticing Nakatsu's hands behind his back, while her inner self was ready to shove him out of the doorway.

Once Naka-pi (it has a better ring, dontcha think?) revealed what he was hiding, Mizuki jumped back, saying words that could ruin a man's pride.

"It's not my birthday yet, you know," she informed, staring wide-eyed at the fat and slimy green frog he held.

"Yeah, I know that..." _'Now...' _He shuffled his feet uncomfortably, feeling bad for turning Mizuki's once cute smile into a look of an old man's disgust. He didn't change her thoughts though.

_'If you know that, then get that...that...**monstrosity** out of my sight!' _Mizuki screamed to herself. "..."

"I just found it in the hallway this morning, and I've been asking everyone if it's theirs," Naka-pi explained since Mizuki was speechless. _'It seems their reaction weren't so different from yours...theirs' were probably worse.' _"You're the last person in this dorm that I haven't asked, and so I guess **this** has no owner then."

'_Good, I'd kill the owner if he had **this** frog.'_ And what if the owner was her beloved Sano? "..."

"Alrighty then," Naka-pi continued with a sheepish chuckle. "I'll just dump** this** outside." He was about to march out of Mizuki's way when she called him back.

"Here," she said, flashing an invitation in his face. "It starts tonight. Come." _'Or I'll hunt you down.'_

Blushing at Mizuki's fairly kind gesture, he was ready to accept it until he realized that his hands were occupied with the overweighted toad. "Erm..."

Mizuki noticed this and decided to stuff the invitation in Naka-pi's mouth when he opened it.

"Shank'cuu'" he replied, waddling out into the hallway. Mizuki saw him stumble, almost dropping the frog. She watched him until he was out of her sight. That was when she shivered the wooglie-booglies out of her system.

_'Shank you, too...for giving me tonight's nightmare,'_ she thought bitterly. Then she looked at what was left of the invitations. _'One down, quite a few more to go.'_

* * *

**A/N:** Err…sooo...I got inspired to write this first (short) part when I was staying at a hotel during my vacation. No, there was no frog at the hotel, but I did run out of shampoo. 

Oh yah, I also forgot to bring shoes (though I didn't forget to bring socks), so I had to run barefoot while on the trendmill at the hotel. I met an old man while exercising, and I have to tell you, he runs fast. My feet were completely black afterwards and I still weighed the same as when I first came in, but that has nothing to do with anything.

Comment if you want to, it's not like I'm gonna kill you if you don't…hides a gun Jk, yeah, do whatever. We're in America. Well, I am…

Anyway, Chapter 2 coming soon! (Hopefully!)


End file.
